


Falling

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has a fear of heights, but Dom forces him to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Dom backed Billy up against the floor-to-ceiling window and sucked on his collarbone.

"Christ, Dom, I'm naked here," Billy panted, head thunking back against the glass.

"I know. Wish I could see your arse against the window from the outside." Dom grinned, then kissed him fiercely.

When Dom's mouth slid off his to nibble his jaw, Billy tried again. "The entire fucking _city_ can see my arse from the outside. Let go."

"Like hell I will. We're too high up, Bill, the most anyone could see is a shadow."

"Unless they have a _telephoto lens_." Billy began to push Dom back, but a quick firm hand pulling at his cock made his knees nearly buckle. " _Christ_ , Dom, I'm naked here!" he repeated with a touch more desperation. The glass at his back (and buttocks and calves) was cold, icy compared to the heat he and Dom had generated between them. A half hour of teasing touching foreplay had left them both ready for it. Fucking begging for it.

"Bill," Dom growled against Billy's throat. "I lubed you up for a reason. And that reason is not to play pretty on the bed. Much as I love seeing you sprawled out beneath me."

"Shite, Dom, no." Billy tried to push him back, but Dom simply used his weight to spin Billy around until he was facing the window--plastered against it. Billy groaned at the cold on his chest, his leaking cock.

"I know you've got a streak of exhibitionist in you somewhere," Dom breathed against the back of Billy's neck. "Remember when you fucked me in the elevator that time?"

"It was four in the morning. No one was around!"

"I saw you glance at the ceiling. You were wondering if there was a camera, and you did it anyway." Dom positioned his cock at Billy's entrance and slowly, carefully pushed in.

" _Jesus_ , Dom," Billy grunted, and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Open your eyes," Dom said, waiting for Billy to adjust to the stretch and burn.

"No. There's no fucking balcony."

"I know. Open your eyes."

Billy opened his eyes; the sweat on his cheek smeared the glass as he turned his head to rest his forehead against the window. "Jesus, Dom," he said again, and this time there was a hint of a plea in his voice.

Dom pushed further into Billy, withdrew, slid back in. "Are your eyes open?"

"Yes. Oh, fuck. Yes."

"What do you see?" Dom asked, his voice low and his hips speeding up.

Billy braced himself against the window, palms flat on the cold glass. "I see we're too fucking high up. I'm glad you're getting off on this, you bastard."

"I am. We're flying, Bill." Dom gently bit Billy's shoulder, his fingers tight and bruising on Billy's hips. "And when you fall, we'll fall together."

"Bloody hell," Billy whimpered, reflexively trying to jerk back from the window. He succeeded in thrusting himself back onto Dom's cock.

Dom, balls deep in Billy, groaned. "Yes. Fuck, _yes_."

Billy sucked in a shaky breath. His head spun with the vertigo of seeing empty space at his feet, nothing but the expanse of dark sky in front of him, orange-tinted sodium lights shining twenty stories below. Dom pulled out, then shoved back in, pressing Billy harder against the glass, and a panicky shout stuck in Billy's throat at the thought of the glass giving way.

"Let go, Bill," Dom panted in his ear. "You're safe as houses, I promise."

"Swear," Billy demanded, fingers splaying on the glass. "You fucking _swear_ to me I'm not going through this window."

"I swear," Dom said, withdrawing slowly and then thrusting back into Billy's body. His hand reached around to take Billy's cock in a firm grip, and he began working him.

Billy moaned, canting his hips backward to give Dom's fist more room. "There's nothing there, Dom. You're fucking me on a rooftop. On a goddamn ledge."

"Yeah. Nothing. I'm fucking you on a cliff. On an airplane wing." Dom's breathy voice began to stutter. "Let go. Let go, Bill-- _yes_. Let yourself--fall. Nothing there. Just you. And me."

"Oh Christ--" Billy felt the heat crackle down his spine, felt his balls tighten. His vision narrowed to only the expanse of night velvet air in front of him, below him. " _Christ_ ," he growled, driving himself from Dom's hot cock to Dom's hot fist and back. "Fuck me, Dom. Harder. Come on, harder. _Fuck me_."

Dom's breath was loud and harsh in Billy's ear as he rammed into him over and over, hand furiously working Billy's erection. He went up on his toes, and suddenly his cock stroked over Billy's prostate with every hard thrust. "Jesus, Bill. C'mon. Fall. Fall. Fall," he panted.

Billy fell.

One moment he was pressed up against a cold pane of glass being fucked from behind by his lover, and the next he was hurtling out over space, stars rushing up to meet him, blinding him with their brilliance as they exploded behind his eyes. Gravity faded to a thing of distant memory as his climax tore through him like a fucking star gone super nova. He felt his cock pulse in Dom's hand, felt Dom clinging to him, coming inside him as they plummeted through the warm dark night together, falling as one back to earth with a bone-deep cry.

Billy opened his eyes, dizzy and panting and shattered. They lay on the carpeted floor, and Dom was still inside him, prick twitching half-heartedly.

"Bills?" Dom wheezed. "Did I kill you?"

"No," Billy groaned.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Debatable."

Dom slid out of Billy, shifting to curl tightly around him. "Did you fall?"

Billy looked up at the black night sky through the smeared, hand-printed window. "Yes. Oh, yes."

"I thought so. You took me with you."

"Good." Billy rolled over and slithered on top of Dom. "Next time I want to fuck _you_ off the cliff."

Dom grinned, a little relief revealed around the edges. "If you can handle twenty floors up, so can I."

"Then maybe I should see if there's a room available on the thirtieth floor," Billy growled, and kissed him hard.


End file.
